


Proceed

by conceptstage



Series: Single Chapter Critical Role [66]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 04:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17953640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptstage/pseuds/conceptstage
Summary: I literally have no idea how to summarize this. Beau nearly stops a fight between some teenagers. I don't know.





	Proceed

“See any bookshops?” Beau asked, strutting down the street. She looked disinterestedly at all the buildings on either side.

Caleb frowned. “ _ Nein _ , not yet. He said it was in this district so just keep looking.”

She rolled her eyes. “ _ Just keep looking _ ,” she mocked in a high voice under her breath. Caleb clearly heard her but he just frowned and continued marching next to her. Beau walked with him for a few dozen feet and opened her mouth to complain some more, but paused when she heard a noise coming from down an alleyway. She paused in the mouth of the alley and looked into the shaded area curiously.

There were four children in the alley, probably in their early teens. There were two boys off the side looking worried and yelling at the other two who were clearly fighting. The smaller one was sitting on the bigger one’s chest and punching him repeatedly in the face.

“Stop!” the two boys were yelling. “Stop hitting him! Stop it!”

Beau sighed and jogged down the alleyway. “Alright, alright,” she said, boredly. “That’s enough of that.” She lifted the little person off the slightly larger one and realized that the kid in her arms was a little girl, her blonde hair braided over her shoulder and her very nice blue dress ripped and covered in mud. She was kind of struck by how familiar this scene looked. She looked down at the older boy on the ground, cradling his bright red cheek. “What exactly is going on here?”

The girl wiggled in her grasp, trying to throw herself at the boy once more. “He told me girls aren’t as good as boys are! He told me that one day I’d get married and my husband would be the boss of me! No one is the boss of me!”

After a moment of thought Beau lowered the girl back to her feet and released her. “Proceed.” Then she turned and left the alley to more sounds of fighting.

Caleb was waiting for her at the end of the alley and just looked at her with a raised eyebrow. “Really?”

“A girl’s gotta fight for what she believes in.” Then she continued down the street. “Let’s go find that book shop before I start beating you up too.”

Caleb rolled his eyes. He looked back down the alley, prepared to go actually end the fight, but found all three boys lined up against the brick wall while the girl yelled at them and stomped her foot. She clearly had this handled, so he turned and jogged to catch up with Beau.


End file.
